James wa Maid Sama!
by TheSponsor
Summary: James and I have a little visit to Maid latte. My fangirlism and James sexual harrassment make for funniness.  James: BOOBIES!


**I like the title. Hehe.**

**James is playing with a foam pool noodle, balancing it on his foot and humming circus music while calling me nasty names. Who says men can't multi-task?**

**For those of you who don't know, James is my li'l brutha!**

**I can't remember the manager's name... Satsuki? Oh, well. I'll just call her Manager.**

* * *

><p><span>James wa Maid-Sama<span>

James: I feel like going through the Portal of Epicocity.

Me: You mean the Portal of EPICOCITY!

James: *blink blink*

Me: Where do you want to go?

James: *strokes chin thoughtfully* Somewhere like Zero no Tsukaima.

Me: Lots of girls?

James: Exactly!

Me: How about Maid Latte?

James: I don't know what that is, but we should go to that place with the maid cafe.

Me: ...The one in Maid Sama?

James: Yeah!

Me: That's Maid Latte.

James: La... tte?

Me: *sweatdrop* Never mind. *throws him through portal in the bathtub and jumps in after him*

Misaki: AAAHHH!

Me: *covers James' eyes* Put a shirt on.

James: It must be good if my eyes are covered.

Misaki: *finishes dressing*

Me: *releases James* Be free, my child.

Manager: What's wrong, Misa-chan?

Me: MOE OBAA-SAN! *glomp*

Manager: *stunned* Obaa-san? *sob*

James: Hello? Adolescent boy here!

Me: Someone give him a hug already.

Misaki: *pats on his head*

James: I am disappointed. Hapetta would treat me better.

Me: Hapetta doesn't exist.

James: SHUT UP!

Usui: *peers from around corner*

Me: *nosebleed* TAKUMI-KUN! *glomp*

Usui: There is a small Australian hanging on me.

Me: I'm not that little. ): Now HE is little!

James: Say what you will. We cannot leave until I have done all that I want to do. *produces list*

Beat up Aoi.

Beat Misaki in a game of speed.

Defeat Usui in a duel for Misaki.

Touch Erika inappropriately.

Enslave the idiot trio.

Me: Yeah? Well, I have a list, too!

Make Usui Takumi fall in love with me.

Hang out with the idiot trio.

Steal some of Aoi-chan's lolita outfits.

Get Ikkun to draw a picture of me.

Steal maid outfit.

Me: Those are my conditions!

Misaki: Who do you think you are to come in here and demand things like that?

James: I'm just that cool.

Misaki: *demon form* I'LL BEAT YOU FROM HERE TO NEXT WEEK, YOU LITTLE BRAT!

James: I like forceful women. *weird eyebrow thingy*

Misaki: Eep!

Usui: Well, then it looks like we'll have to start with number three.

James: Oh, it is so on. We could've been friends, but you had to go and hit on my Misa-chan.

Me: But you like Erika.

James: Haven't you learned? I like all women! I will have them all!

Me: *shrug* I'll go find the idiots. *leaves*

Usui: So, what kind of duel are you challenging me to?

Misaki: DON'T AGREE TO SOMETHING LIKE THIS SO CARELESSLY!

Manager: Surely there's no need for fighting.

James: Very well.

{there is a long, manly discussion}

James: Okay, so you get her during school hours, and then she comes to me.

Misaki: WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?

James: What? You get weekends to yourself.

Aoi: What's going on here?

James: Perfect timing! *falcon punch*

Aoi: GYAAAAALLLAAABAAFLAAAHH!

Me: I recognise that scream! *glomp* Aoi-chan! *rips off wig* I think you look cuter as a boy since your so uke! You're just annoying as a girl.

Aoi: OMIGOSH! THERE'S ANOTHER MASCULINE WOMAN! WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD MAKE THE MOST OF WHAT YOU HAVE!

Me: What I have is an awesome personality that makes me be able to do this. *parts curtain*

Idiot Trio: RIN-CHIN! IT'S YOUR TURN! COME PLAY!

Me: *joins in with video games*

Shiroyan: Uwa~! So cool!

Kurotatsu: I didn't know girls played this kind of game!

James: What kind of game?

Me and Idiot Trio: NO! DON'T LOOK!

James: ?

Kurotatsu: *shifty eyes* Nothing suspicious here.

Ikkun: Rin-chin is such a kuudere.

James: EVERYTHING IS CONFUSING AND CONFUSING IS EVERYTHING!

Me: *blush* You all compliment me too much.

Idiot Trio: DERE DERE!

Me: Okay, you can enslave them now.

James: Ninja Enslave Tactic 3! *poof*

Shiroyan: Gah! Where did the chains come from?

Ikkun: WAAAAA! The small boy frightens me!

James: *runs off and grabs Erika*

Erika: EEK!

Misaki: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR TOUCHING MY FRIEND!

James: *suggestive hand movements*

Me: Hurry up and beat Misa-chan at speed so we can focus on my heart's desires.

Misaki: I don't want to.

Me: We won't leave until we got what we came for.

Usui: It should be fine... *wraps his arm around Misaki's head* ...since winning against Misaki is my job alone.

James: *steam blowing out ears*

Me: I dunno. James is pretty good at speed.

**JAMES VS. MISAKI**

**GO!**

{Insert dramatic music here}

James: I win.

Misaki: A-ano...

Me: PHOTO!

…

James: Why did you say photo?

Me: I took a picture with my mind. *spits photo out* There you go!

James: Sweet!

Me: Anyhoo, Aoi must provide me with super-cute costumes.

Aoi: ...Seriously?

Me: I secretly like cutsie things...

Aoi: *turns nose up* Fine. *uses super costume-making powers to create all kinds of crazy crap*

Me: Super! And a Maid Latte uniform!

Manager: Well, we're not really-

Me: GIMME, OBAA-SAN!

Manager: WAAAAAAAAA! *throws uniform at me*

Me: Yay! Now, Usui must fall in love with me.

James: *rolls eyes* We're gonna be here forever.

Usui: And then you'll leave?

Me: Yes.

Usui: That makes things simple. *leans forward*

James: No, don't! Then I'll have to-

Usui: *kisses me*

Me: *nosebleed*pass out*

James: ...carry her home. *sigh* Come on, fatty.

Usui: Pres is all red.

Misaki: N-no I'm not!

Usui: Could it be that you're jealous?

Misaki: *smack* STUPID USUI! WHO WOULD BE?

Manager: Misa-chan.

Honoka: Yeah, pretty much.

Me: *wakes up* HONOKA! *glomp*

James: Oh, thank heavens!

Me: I have one last condition!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Usui: *shrug*

Me: Usui must do something funny to Misaki like always.

Usui: Like what?

Misaki: STOP GOING ALONG WITH WHAT SHE'S SAYING!

Usui: Misa-chan shouldn't tease me with such cute faces.

Misaki: *blush*

Usui: See? There it is again.

Me: Hehe. Cute. That'll do. Let's go, James.

James: One last thing. *grabs Erika* Beep beep!

Misaki: LEAVE HER ALONE!

James: Aw, you're just jealous. Beep beep! There we go.

Misaki: *eye twitch*

Usui: *pulls her away from inappropriate child*

Me: Now, we run away.

James: Cheese it!

* * *

><p><strong>James: Boobies.<strong>

**Me: There you go, Jamie. You finally got to say it in the author's notes.**

**James: Moobies are man-boobies.**

**Me: ...You can stop there.**

**James: TITTIES!**

**Me: Stop it!**

**James: A'ight. That's it.**

**Me: Why do you say these things? Around your older sister no less!**

**James: You're the bottom of the barrel.**

**Me: Well, I hope you readers enjoyed-**

**James: BREASTS!**

**Me: SHUT UP! YOU LITTLE-**

**{we are experiencing technical difficulties}**

**James: What are more words for boobies?**

**Me: *smack* What if Mum and Dad read this, young man?**

**James: I tell them you wrote it.**

**Me: Traitor!**

**James: Okay, now go get the DVD ready. And get me an ice-cream. And make it snappy!**

**Me: Sexist brat.**

**James: No, I'm not sexist. You're just better at it than I am. It's a compliment.**

**Me: ...Smooth talker.**


End file.
